


Gradient

by wonhui (clarissafairchild)



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: 9muses - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Possibly Unrequited Love, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, femme slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissafairchild/pseuds/wonhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever we reached the peak, I always let you lead me, and lost myself. It was as if I threw myself off a cliff. I felt free, even though I knew I was actually doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradient

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cliff's Edge, by Hayley Kiyoko.
> 
> The narrator is whoever you want.
> 
> Crossposted in Social Spirit, in portuguese.

At the beginning, everything is always in a light pink tone. Inviting, smooth, incredibly beautiful. We seemed very happy in my mind. Everything looks much more beautiful, healthy, and in a sophisticated shade of pink light there.

Whenever we reached the peak, I always let you lead me, and lost myself. It was as if I threw myself off a cliff. I felt free, even though I knew I was actually doomed. I always let be bewitched by desire, no matter who it is. I just wanted to have some control over myself. But I fell. I don't have a place to hold myself.

Your smell reminds me of the sea. A smell that I wanted to have, but I can't. A smell that actually I will never feel. The blue sea is beautiful, I'll never see. I can't go because I still feel cold. People remember blue when it gets cold.

Worse than fighting with a person is to become a complete stranger to her, slowly. Watch this happen and there's nothing you can do anything to change. Wake up one day and realize you don't know what happened for you simply be erased from the life of that being, as if you had never existed.

Love until we burn up. You went away from the fire, because you no longer could stand the heat. I was just beginning to warm up.


End file.
